bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Riftwalker Sedrac
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760217 |no = 7208 |element = Dark |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 96 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 50 |bb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 0, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 0, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = By obstinately continuing to explore the Rift, the somber scholar was eventually able to learn how to safely traverse it. This knowledge allowed him to launch expeditions. His rivalry with an esteemed colleague motivated him to constantly go further and further. One day, they decided to go on a long trek together. However, it ended tragically. The Rift not only took his childhood friend Llewxam, but it also took Auhlavez from Sedrac. The circumstances surrounding the incident are vague since the explorer didn’t want to speak about it in detail and no one could blame him for it. He ultimately decided to set out just as before. That is to say, he intended to explore the Rift by himself with only one companion -- his culpability. Fortunately, a heroine who was concerned for the world appeared. She helped him to not sink entirely and remain hopeful that he could redeem himself. If Sedrac was left completely alone, his dark research would have allowed him to develop even more impressive abilities for movement in the Rift. With no one there to instill hope in him, his quest to find his missing friends could have nonetheless been abandoned. |summon = |fusion = Some hope? No. I want more power... |evolution = Leave me alone. I don’t want to needlessly suffer anymore. |hp_base = 6485 |atk_base = 2060 |def_base = 2164 |rec_base = 2268 |hp_lord = 7912 |atk_lord = 2513 |def_lord = 2640 |rec_lord = 2767 |hp_anima = 9029 |rec_anima = 2469 |atk_breaker = 2811 |def_breaker = 2342 |def_guardian = 2938 |atk_guardian = 2215 |hp_oracle = 6794 |rec_oracle = 3065 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Explorer's Wisdom |lsdescription = Boosts DEF and HP (50%) & reduces amount of BB gauge needed to activate BB (25%) & reduction in damage from Light and Dark types (15%) & probable resistance against 1 KO (20%) |lsnote = |bb = Uncharted Dimension |bbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on all foes & Boosts max HP (15%) & boosts DEF relative to REC (70%) for 3 turns & reduce damage (50%) for 1 turn |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Rift-Powered Darkness |sbbdescription = 28 combo Dark attack on all enemies & boosts DEF (150%) for 3 turns & probability of raising allies from KO (10%) & reduce damage (50%) for 1 turn |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Portal to Unknown |ubbdescription = 34 combo Dark attack on all enemies & reduces damage taken (75%) for 3 turns & boosts ATK relative to REC (250%) & fill BB gauge (50 BC) for 3 turns & probability of raising allies from KO (75%) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Rift Knowledge |esitem = Explorer's Journal |esdescription = When Explorer's Journal is equipped, adds reduce Light and Dark damage (10%) for 1 turn to SBB and BB gauge boost (7 BC) for 3 turns to BB/SBB and boosts all stats (30%) |esnote = |evofrom = 760216 |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (20%) |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Boosts DEF relative to remaining HP (0-50%) |dreamskill2_cat = Special |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Enhances BB's boost DEF relative to REC (+10%) |dreamskill2_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Adds Light and Dark element to attack for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill2_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_3_desc = Adds boost ATK relative to REC to SBB (80%) |dreamskill2_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_4_desc = Adds reduce Fire and Water damage (10%) for 1 turn to SBB |dreamskill2_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_5_desc = Adds reduce Earth and Thunder damage (10%) for 1 turn to SBB |dreamskill2_6_sp = 40 |dreamskill2_6_desc = Adds negate elemental damage for 1 turn to SBB |dreamskill2_7_sp = 50 |dreamskill2_7_desc = Allows BB/SBB's damage reduction to last for 2 turns |dreamskill2_8_sp = 50 |dreamskill2_8_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for 4 turns |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mirror World |addcatname = Sedrac3 }}